The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum, a member of the Adoxaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIVIB-I’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use.
The cultivar originated from an open-pollination of Viburnum ‘Nantucket’ (unpatented) in Watkinsville, Ga., and was selected from the progeny of this pollination by continued evaluation for compact growth habit and improved evergreen leaf and flower characteristics.
‘PIIVIB-I’ has been asexually reproduced by semi-hardwood cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2006. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.